The mission of this research center is to translate new information developed in any area of the basic sciences into the better care of any type of human disease. During the next seven years we will continue to study nucleic acid metabolism, especially in surgical patients, with emphasis on the minor nucleosides of human t-RNA. The program of identification of new nucleosides in human urine will continue. We will continue to study the effect of Mithramycin and other agents, on calcium metabolism with major emphasis on the treatment of Osteoporosis and Paget's Disease. We will continue to study methods of suppressing or altering immune responsiveness, primarily by prolonged thoracic duct drainage, for the treatment of autoimmune diseases, emphasizing Uveitis, Sarcoidosis, Lupus Erythematosis, Rheumatoid Arthritis, and hematological diseases. We will study cardiac physiology in various cardiac and pulmonary diseases using the auto fluoroscope. There will be an on-going study of alcoholism, and of the treatment of disguised depression. We will continue a study of the place of splenectomy in malignant lymphomas, leukemias, and other diseases. We will study the effect of transplantation of the fetal thymus in restoring immune responsiveness. We will continue a complete drug development program, primarily for malignant diseases, emphasizing initial clinical trial of new agents. We will continue to participate in the Eastern Clinical Oncology Group. We will continue to search for immunological methods of preventing Mononucleosis. Studies on the etiology and treatment of thrombo-embolic disease and hyaline membrane disease will continue.